The Boy Who Murdered Love
by babygurl-x
Summary: Kelly thought she had found the one in Wade, only to have her heart broken by him.


The Boy Who Murdered Love

Kelly/Wade

Kelly thought she had found the one in Wade, only to have her heart broken by him.

* * *

A nineteen-year old Kelly Blank was preparing for a weekend away with her boyfriend of the past six months Wade Barrett. The two would be leaving behind the lush settings of Beverly Hills and heading to Palm Springs for a romantic break. Packing the remainder of her things Kelly began to think just how good life was at the moment. She had left school with good results, and had managed to get into the college of her choice, she was crazy in love with her boyfriend who just so happened to be from England and had the most beautiful British accent which could make Kelly go weak at the knees. But Wade was no saint. He had cheated on his previous girlfriend with Kelly and many others, he would often be out with his friends doing many illegal things such as; smoking weed, sneaking into clubs and bars getting drunk and he would often participate in the underground fighting scene either setting up fights or taking part. However Kelly would choose to turn a blind eye to all of that, as whenever Wade was with her he a sweet, loving and caring person. He was her first love and being with him felt amazing, there was no one else that she would rather be with.

Finally managing to pack her suitcase she zipped it shut and removed it from her bed placing it on the floor. Kelly walked over to her dresser where she grabbed the last of her things, which she put into her bag, picking up her phone she saw she had an unread message from Wade. A smile formed on her lips as she went to read the message, the smile soon turned into a frown though when she read his message.

_Palm Springs is off. Please don't text or ring me anymore x_

Kelly was so confused at this moment in time, there were many things running through her head, but the one that kept springing to mind was that it had to be something to do with his ex-girlfriend Maryse. It was no secret that Maryse had wanted Wade back, begging him to give them another shot, even claiming that she was pregnant with his child. Feeling so upset Kelly didn't know what to do and wanted to know what was happening.

_Can you at least tell me what's happened please?_

Ten minutes had passed and there was still no answer. Kelly was beginning to go out of her mind with worry taking her phone again she rang her best friend Layla, for advice. All she got was her answer phone though.

"Hey It's Layla sorry I can't chat right now, but my fantastic boyfriend has taken me away for the weekend. So leave me a message and I'll get back to you."

_"Great"_ Kelly thought the one time she needed her advice and she's gone away with MVP.

Taking her purse she headed out, she had to do something to distract herself. So she headed to the mall for a spot of retail therapy. Which had worked a treat until she was driving home and went past Wade's house where she saw his car parked outside. Pulling up outside his house she took out her phone and tried to ring him it rang for a few seconds but she was then cut off. Throwing her phone down she marched out of the car and up to the house. Pounding her fist against the door, she waited for him to come and answer.

"Wade!" Kelly yelled.

Wade was currently sat in his room; he knew she was going to leave until she had spoken to him. To Wade Kelly was such an amazing person. She was not like most girls he knew; for starters she barely wore much make-up and still managed to look beautiful to him, she didn't care about what people thought about her, but what he loved the most was she was beautiful on the inside as well. Kelly had a heart of gold she was one of the most sweetest, kindest girls Wade had ever come across.

He knew he was going to have to face her, but he was consumed with so much guilt at the moment, he had to tell her and let her go. Kelly deserved a lot better than him.

Finally plucking up the courage he jogged down the stairs and opened the door to Kelly. He felt even more guilty when he saw how amazing she looked, wearing her grey jumper dress which hugged every curve of her body and her tanned legs on show with the knee high brown boots she wore. Once Wade was done checking out Kelly his eyes met hers.

The two lovers stood in awkward silence until Wade finally spoke.

"Kelly I fucked up okay"

Kelly looked on at him. "_O god he's getting back with Maryse"_ She thought and tried to prepare herself for the blow.

"I slept with someone else" Wade said knowing that those five words would destroy Kelly.

Her stomach dropped, as loads of emotions ran through her. "Was was it her?" Kelly asked

"No it was just some random girl"

Feeling even more hurt and upset Kelly had to turn away from Wade as she felt the tears in her eyes, but she didn't want him to see her cry.

"Kelly I'm no good, I told you this. You deserve a lot better than me. Besides you and me wouldn't have worked anyway. You're just too much of a nice person and your family hates me anyway."

Kelly's heart was breaking into millions of pieces as she was losing the love of her life. She ran away from him and into her car, where she began to let out all of her pain and cried.

Wade walked back into his house feeling glum. He had just hurt he after he promised he could never hurt her, telling himself things would be different with Kelly compared to with Maryse. But they weren't and it hurt a lot more cheating on Kelly than it did Maryse. But it was his own fault and his loss because of one moment of madness and not being able to think straight.

Kelly drove away from Wade's house and took out her phone again trying to contact Layla once more, where this time she managed to get through.

"Hey Kelly" Spoke the British girl

"Layla" Kelly sobbed

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Wade cheated on me?" Kelly said

Hearing the loud gasp on the other end of the phone Kelly sobbed even more "Listen to me Kelly, don't let that son of a bitch upset you. He doesn't deserve you and your love, babe you can do a lot better than him."

Kelly brought her hand to her face to wipe away her tears "I know but it just hurts so much. He's hurt me so much Lay how could he do this to me?"

"How do you know he cheated on you?"

"He told me straight he had a one night stand, and what else hurts is that he doesn't seem to care he was all like you deserve a lot better than me and then he said it would never have worked anyway you and me"

"Is that what he said the cheeky bastard. Well Montel's taken me away this weekend, but when I'm back I'm going to and kick his ass for you. No one hurts my girl like this and gets away with it. Right Kelly I got to go now. Don't let him upset you okay babe"

The call was cut off and as soon as it was Kelly burst into a fit of tears once more as she pulled up into her driveway. Taking her phone she began to delete all of Wade's text messages and his number along with the many pictures she had of the two of them.

The only good thing about this weekend now was that Kelly was home alone and wouldn't have to face her parents. Making her way into her room she looked around and saw so many reminders of him such as his jacket that was on her arm chair walking over to the arm chair she took the jacket and threw it to the ground and began to rummage through her drawers looking for any other remainders of the cheat. Throwing out everything that reminded her of him she looked down upon the pile she had collected; so many memories had just been destroyed causing her to burst out into a fit of tears. Kelly had never felt such pain like this before and couldn't believe Wade had done this to her. Trying to free her mind of him she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

x * x * x * x * x * x

A week had passed since the ordeal and Kelly had managed to avoid having any contact with her ex, if she saw him around town she would blank him and avoid eye contact with him. Wade however would always look on knowing that she was the best thing that had happened to him and he was just letting her go, but he had to. There was no way he could allow himself to hurt Kelly again and Kelly would never allow him to her do it to her. But now the two former lovers were stood before each other.

"Hey" Wade greeted

"Hi" Kelly said lowly, there were so many questions she wanted to ask him. But she wasn't too sure if she could face him or his answers.

"What's up?" Wade asked

"You" Kelly simple relied

"Well talk to me; get it off your chest"

"You really hurt me Wade, but I still want us to get along it's just going to take time"

"Yeah I know I did and I'm sorry. Kelly I told you I was a bad person but you chose to ignore that side of me"

Kelly lowered her head low "I know I did, but I thought that one day you might change"

"I wanted to Kelly, it's just hard for me you know my friends and everything the way I live my life is the only way I know"

"Well more fool me for thinking I could change you, but I'm not the first girl you've cheated on and I certainly won't be the last. But I don't want to stay mad at you because how am I going to move on if I spend most of my time hating you."

"Good philosophy."

"Just one more thing did you mean everything you said like when you said you loved me?"

"Course I did, I mean I still do and a part of me always will. But you deserve a lot better"

"I know I do. Well I guess I'll see you around" Kelly said as she turned to leave

"Wait" Wade called. Kelly turned back to face him. "There's just one more thing I need from you" he said as he walked closer to Kelly and pointing a finger to his lips.

Kelly lowered her head unsure if she should do this. "Please?" she heard him beg.

Lifting her head up Kelly placed a soft quick kiss upon Wade's lips. "Goodbye Wade" Kelly said signifying the end of their relationship.

* * *

Okay just a little one shot, been suffering from major writers block. But writing this has cleared it up a little, but I'm not too sure when I'll get my other fics updated I will try to do it soon though.

So just let me know what you all thought of this little one shot and I hope you enjoyed it.

x x x


End file.
